Cobra
by CLLMichaelis
Summary: The venom of a cobra will eat you away from the inside out, but even that pales in comparison to the poison of remorse. Just ask Sebastian Michaelis... After abandoning his demonling master, Sebastian endures the surging pain of his masters cries, but what comes next is even worse. Especially when it's something he thought only humans could feel. Rating may change. Yaoi Post 2
1. Chapter 1: Venom

**A/N: **First off I want to point out that yeah, I did change my name and it used to be CL Lyons. In case any of you were confused.

Anyways, here's the new story I promised you guys ^.^ And I really like this one so I hope you guys do to. Constructive criticism welcome. :3

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji does not own me! Wait... other way around...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Venom

Even the fierce flames of hell couldn't compare to the pain that coursed through Sebastian's being. Like venom from a cobra it pulsed through his veins eating him away from the inside out. Although no matter how long the torment went on, there was not a mark to show for it. Save for a slight grimace in Sebastian's normally composed features or the slight shaking of his left hand when the pain would escalate for a short moment before dying back down. The source of his agony being the mark of the covenant he held with one Earl Phantomhive. Or moreover _held_, yes the mark was still there, and yes, by means of the contract he was still enslaved to that infernal boy. But Sebastian had gone against their covenant as soon as he was transformed into a demon by that insolent Hannah. Now every cry from the abandoned child sent a new rack of agony up his arm and through his spine.

The first few decades were the worst. Ciel's helpless cries would rage for days on end, so loud and aggravating they would render Sebastian unable to move until they ceased. Over the next twenty years or so the pleas calmed from agonizing to uncomfortable. By year fifty it subsided into a dull ache, and after sixty it disappeared completely. Ciel haven given up on the hope of his loyal butler ever returning. However it seemed a new sort of pain had replaced it, something that if Sebastian didn't know any better he would say resembled regret. But that was preposterous for the only thing he ever regretted was not devouring Ciel's soul when he had the chance.

Sebastian found that the longer he went without sensing something from the contract seal the more this foreign feeling grew. It started as a dull thought mulling in the back of his head then gradually developed into a pestering ache in the bottom of his gut. Slowly but surely it grew, festering somewhere in his chest where he supposed his heart should be, just like a disease. Eventually it became worse than even his (former) masters cries. The more he tried to forget it, the more persistent it would become. He found it impossible to complete even the simplest of tasks without it getting in the way of his concentration.

The worst part was that Sebastian couldn't figure just exactly what this emotion was. It resembled regret, but not quite. Perhaps it was loneliness? No. A demon could never be lonely. Then... longing? Yes, that was it, _longing._ A longing for what exactly? Well not even Sebastian could tell you that. He just knew he wanted, needed, _something. _It was almost as if a part of him was missing, and he couldn't help but wonder if had something to do with that insufferable boy. Preposterous, maybe, but it was the only lead he had and was going to do something about it. Or he was sure it would eat him from the inside out, just like the venom of a cobra.

It was that hunch that had dragged Sebastian all over the world looking for his forsaken master; unfortunately it seemed Ciel had found a way to evade him completely. He had cut of all form of contact through the covenant making it near impossible for Sebastian to track him down. The next fifty or so years were spent searching in all places for his lord. They ranged from Paris France, to Beijing China, Sydney Australia, Mexico, and with each place he became more desperate and lost more hope. Where could his little lord be? Surely he wasn't dead, after all the contract mark _was _still there even if there was no connection through it.

Eventually the desperation pushed him into seeing if the Undertaker knew anything. That was a hard pill to swallow. A divine being like himself having to ask Shinigami scum for help finding the boy who had cheated him of his most well deserved dinner. Although Undertaker no longer owned the morgue he still had many ties in both the underworld and the supernatural world. After Sebastian paid his price Undertaker informed him that he had heard rumor of the Phantomhive boy nesting somewhere in America.

* * *

So there it is! I hope you guys liked it. I do love it when you guys review. The second chapter should be up soon since I have written it and I am just waiting for my beta to get it back to me. Please tell me if any of the characters seem OOC. That is one of my worst pet peeves. (Well besides the fact that Ciel laughs... I know that was arguably a little of of character, really depends on opinion I guess.)


	2. Chapter 2: All the Same

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter! Okay so I am an idiot in the last chapter at the end I mentioned a hint of ooc because of Ciel laughing, but that was really meant for this chapter. Okay? We all good now? Good. Also thanks for all you support guys ^.^ Especially you kyra... I can't figure out how to spell your fanfic name so yeah. You know who you are. :3**

**Disclaimer:** Didn't I already tell you? Though it may own and control my life the feelings are not mutual. Kuroshitsuji and the characters belong to Yana Toboso...

Chapter 2

_All the same_

People watching had become a common habit of Ciels. After years of practice he could tell you almost everything about a person just by having a short conversation with them. Most were easy to decipher while some were slightly more complicated. Regardless it never took him long. After all humans were all the same. Selfish, ignorant, full of themselves, just as he had once been.

The woman sitting across from him was no different. Jennica, if Ciel could recall correctly, was her name. She was very attractive with curly brown hair and hazel eyes, but nothing special. He was not incorrect when he said humans were all the same, and everyone he met consistently proved him right. They sat within the peaceful confines of his favorite cafe with Jennica keeping a one sided conversation. Haven given up his thirteen year old body, it was never hard for him to find a date, although it hardly ever escalated from there. Most weren't worth his time, and even if he did go out with them again it never went anywhere. He had even tried men but they all just proved to be as boring and tasteless as the last. Despite this Ciel kept trying, what else was he supposed to with eternity?

Ciel sipped from a cup of tea that could have been water for all he could tell. It was tasteless on his tongue, just another downside to being a demon. But still, the drink calmed him. It gave him reassurance of the life he had lived and was one of the few things that remained from the eighteenth century. "Oh look at that..." The girls shrill voice woke him from his stupor. "It seems I have to go, but," she placed a slip of paper with her number on it on the table, "call me okay?"

"Of course." Ciel nodded. He waited for Jennica to exit the shop with a small 'ding' of the doors before throwing the slip of paper in the trash behind him. It wasn't a minute after that he heard the bell again. Figuring nothing of it, he went back to his tea, but before he could take a sip someone spoke in his ear.

"Funny, I never thought you were one for nostalgics, My Lord." _Sebastian... But... how did he find me? _That was impossible, Sebastian would never look for him. Not after the show he put on about Ciel being his eternal curse. However his fears were confirmed when his head turned to see crimson eyes staring down at him,

"Sebastian." Ciel kept his tone flat. Surely Sebastian came to mock him, but Ciel wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Sebastian had made his choice and left, he was tired of mourning over that loss. He couldn't care less now about what Sebastian wanted, he had had his chance. "It's been a long time."

"Far too long."

Ciel did little to hide the grim laughter following Sebastian's claim. Was Sebastian really such a fool to not realize it was _his _fault they hadn't seen each other in centuries? "And who's fault is that?" Ciels' laughter died out. He tried again to sip his tea but stopped at Sebastian next words.

"Yes... about that, My Lor-" He didn't get to finish.

"I'd prefer you didn't call me that." Ciel was clearly no master to Sebastian. After all if he was, Sebastian would have stayed.

Crimson eyes widened. "Is that an or-"

Another burst of laughter from the younger demon. "Like it would mean anything if it was. Take heed Sebastian, I have no intention of getting involved with you again, in any way shape or form. You have made it very clear where we stand. Now I suggest you leave and let me get back to living a life that is past dead." His laughter died a little, but never ceased.

"I understand that you are mad at me, My- Ciel..." This only served to feed Ciels' laughter.

"Mad? For the first few decades I was mad. I am past that now." Ciel _finally _took his sip of tea. "I don't feel anything anymore, and I couldn't care less." Every word he spoke was true. He didn't feel anything for Sebastian. He had often imagined what would happen if he ever saw Sebastian again. Feelings of anger or hurt had always been one of the most popular assumptions. However, Ciel didn't feel either of those, he didn't feel anything.

"My Lord..." For once in Ciels time in knowing him Sebastian seemed at a loss for words. Not giving Sebastian time to find them Ciel stood up and began to leave, abandoning the empty tea alone on the table.

"I said don't call me that." As much as he hated to admit it, the lack of power _was _starting to get to him. He continued to leave but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I'd appreciate it if you let go."

"_Please,_ My Lo-" A resounding _'smack'_ sent him falling backwards and toppling over a metal chair onto the floor.

It took Ciel a minute to register that he had hit Sebastian. Something about those two words struck him wrong, after all he had merely suggested that Sebastian didn't call him that. He had never ordered it. However asking politely twice for something and being denied didn't sit well with him. He paid no heed to the many pairs of eyes in the shop starring at him. Nor the employees rushing to the scene to help Sebastian. "You are a disgrace, Sebastian. You no longer reserve the right to call me that. Not after how you soiled the Phantomhive name." The only response he got was Sebastians' dark chuckles.

"Sir," one of the lady employees started, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, or I will call the police."

With a small upturn of his lips Ciel nodded. "Gladly."

"That tongue of yours really is a sin, Ciel. With the way it lies... For clearly you must still feel something, even if it is just a boil of rage and loathing..." Sebastians' voiced faded as Ciel exited the shop. _The audacity of that demon, how dare he... _Ciels thoughts drifted off to why Sebastian would ever come back to him. Clearly he was after something... but what?

Without a doubt Sebastian would seek him out again, but for now Ciel decided it would be a good idea to just go to his apartment and try to get thoughts of his former butler out of his head.

* * *

Thanks again for the support guys, and you kyra ;) Next chapter will take a little longer since I haven't finished writing it and then I have to wait for my beta, but I will have it up as soon as I can. :3 G'night sweet nightmares guys.


	3. Chapter 3 What He Wants

**A/N:** Okay yes I know, this chapter took so freaking long, I apologize. You can go ahead and hate me or kill me or whatever, but unfortunately that would result in no more updates at all. So think wisely.

Also, thanks to all of you for reviewing, I do so love it when you do ^.^ And I try to reply to all of them,even if you are just saying you liked the story. I feel it shows I appreciate you guys, which I do. If you find it annoying, well here's a straw so suck it up.

Special thanks to 3UzumakiNaruto3 (look kyra I figured out how to spell it XD) for betaing this story. She will be putting up a story for Naruto soon, so go follow her if you like NarutoxHinata.

**Disclaimer:** (I think I forgot to do this before...) I don't own any of the characters, just the plot, blah blah blah you guys probably never read these anyways so I don't see the point, but yeah.

* * *

Chapter 3

What he wants

People of all kinds bustled by Ciel. Some with light skin, others darker; some tall, others short; male and female. How unusual it was for him to not take note of this. After all he was a connoisseurship in people watching. However something else was occupying his mind that left no room to register the chaos around him, try as it might to drag its way in.

All of last night and today was spent fretting over Sebastian's sudden appearance. What could he possibly want after going through all that trouble of abandoning Ciel? He should have just stayed away, that is what Sebastian wanted after all, right? To be alone... free of the burden of the boy.

With a quick flick of his head Ciel attempted to clear the thoughts away. Seeing his butler had reawakened painful emotions he had fooled himself into believing he was rid of. One glance at those crimson eyes had his insides twisting into painful knots. Then that voice... He kept hearing that vexatious tone replaying in his head. _Ciel... Ciel... Ciel..._ Ciel... Never had he heard the demon utter his name before. It was strangely... _welcome_, at least compared to being called 'My Lord.' He was no lord, not anymore. That was of a time long past.

Ciel took a sip of his tea, that he had to get from a _different_ lesser quality cafe thanks to that insolent demon, and made his way to the sure to be empty park. It was fair in size, but even in the day time it rarely had any occupants, and as it was nearing dusk it was more than likely to be abandoned. Ciel had believed it to be the ideal location for him to meet with Sebastian. Far better than his apartment in a building full of people, or the cafe. Who knew how the whole ordeal would blow over and Ciel could do without a human audience. Not that he had told Sebastian that they were meeting here, but Ciel knew the older demon would seek him out again; sooner or later.

Throwing his empty foam cup into a trash can he entered the park and sought out a bench to wait.

Sebastian stood, cascaded in the shadows, yet so manifestly in sight. How foolish mortals were to just walk by without even a mere glance his way. After all he stood right by them as they passed. Watching, or more often _glaring_, at the inferior species and mulling over their idiocy and ignorance, because hell knew that was better than what he _should_ be thinking about. With a sigh he realized that human philistinism wasn't really all that interesting, nor had it ever been. But when he was originally looking for a preoccupation it had sure seemed like it.

The initial adrenaline from seeing his once master again had by far worn off and he was once again left with that, awful, horrid, _wretched_, feeling; along with it an anxiety of sorts towards what he was going to have to say to Ciel.

What _was _he going to say to Ciel? 'Hello there, sorry I abandoned you, but would you mind helping me?' Without a doubt that would earn him a slap across the face and another century of searching for his former master. Maybe something like... 'Good evening, My Lord. Would you care for some tea?' Hahaha! Yeah right... Perhaps if he tried to think more from Ciels view of things... 'I am Ciel Phantomhive, on my tenth birthday my parents were killed and I was kidnapped into a cult. I traded my soul to a demon to attain revenge on those who ruined my family name. Only to be turned into a demon myself three years later. After which the demon left me alone, now centuries later he's back. What could he possibly want?' _Want..._ Sebastian wanted... wanted... wanted what?

Thinking about it now, he had never really thought that far ahead. He had kind of just sought Ciel out blindly without knowing why. Did he think that just seeing Ciel would make this feeling go away? Truth was, yes he had. What a fool Sebastian had been, and now he was paying the price. He had never actually wanted anything from Ciel, except that oh so precious soul... he got shivers just thinking about it. Oh how delectable it was, drenched in sin yet so, so, _pure_... but that was besides the point.

Without his soul what else did Ciel have to offer? Could Sebastian have over looked something while Ciel was still human? Could that precious soul really have distracted him that much? Or was this internal battle just a waste of time? Sebastian sighed. Too many questions, not enough answers. If only he could figure out what this horrid emotion was.

Oh how the mighty have fallen. Sebastian was unsure of even himself now. That feeling had taken control of him, made him bow to its whim like a puppet. No, not like a puppet. More like a cobra and its charmer. He was writhing to whatever tune the piper played. This wasn't a game of chess anymore, nor was he a pawn. It was just a piper, a hollow tune, and a sorrowed snake named Sebastian.

* * *

Hey guys hoped you liked it ^.^ Again sorry it took so long. I just had difficulties figuring out how I wanted the plot to go. The next chapter shouldn't take so long. I have some of it written and I have a sense of where I want it to go. Unlike when I started this one. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
